


Set Fire To The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Had to walk to their house and give them mints, Kind of canon-compliant, M/M, Made my friend cry with this, Nerds n Stuff, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Starscream before and after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
   
        Now what was a Seeker to do? All of the eligible bachelors where either too slim, too bulky or were dirt kickers. Starscream would have considered Thundercracker and Skywarp if he didn't know everything about them. His wings dropped and he let out a soft sigh.  He had to find someone soon lest he be forced to step down. Primus seemed to be smiling upon him though as he bumped into Thundercracker.  
        "Why the hurry?" Starscream raised an optic ridge at his trine mate.  
        "Haven't you heard? There's this new warrior fighting in Kaon. He calls himself Megatronus." Thundercracker's wings twitched in annoyance.  
        "Megatronus? As in the Fallen?" Starscream inquired.  
        "No different guy same name. Low level worker that decided to give himself a flashy designation.  He's taken down a lot of bots though."  
        "I simply cannot comprehend how you enjoy watching barbaric mechs battle each other." Starscream pinched his olfactory sensor but moved aside.  
        Thundercracker quickly rushed past him before stopping as his wings spiked up. He turned around with a smirk and grabbed Starscream's servo. Said mech squawked in surprise as he was dragged along.  
        "What in the pit do you think you are doing?!" Starscream tried to pull away.  
        "You're coming with me to this 'barbaric' battle," TC kept hauling the poor seeker through the royal halls. "I'll make sure they have a special seat for you when we get there."  
        Starscream huffed and began walking along as Thundercracker commed whoever the pit held these matches.  
   
        Starscream sat with a skeptical expression as the crowd roared under him. He did indeed have a special seat atop the stadium along with his trine mates and a few other royals. He did appreciate not being forced to sit in that energon thirsty crowd. Mechs and femmes of all shapes and sizes cheered and bared their dentae in fierce displays of aggression. The warriors entering the ring were exactly the same. If Thundercracker was planning to change his mind on these sorts of events this was certainly the wrong way to do so. His olfactory sensor wrinkled in disgust as the warriors began ripping each other apart. Weapons, dentae, fists and fury made him shrink back. There was absolutely no skill, no science in their moves; just raw aggression plain and simple. Thundercracker began nudging him and Skywarp shook him.  
        "What! What?!" He snapped.  
        "Look!" Thundercracker pointed out a mech as the lights dimmed and a spot light caught attention.  
Starscream rolled his optics before glaring in the direction they were pointing in. His expression softened once he spotted the mech. His intake opened in awe as gorgeous blue optics scanned the crowd. Battered and dirty silver plating barely shone but would no doubt be glorious with proper care. He looked fierce and intelligent but far from barbaric. Their optics locked and Starscream felt his spark flutter as the mech gave him a charming smile. Unnoticed by him Thundercracker and Skywarp started elbowing each other and making obscene gestures.  
        "Introducing! MeeeggaatronUS! Megatronus you will be fightin-." Starscream caught the two seekers.  
        "So that's Megatronus?" Starscream smirked as they halted their foolishness.  
        "Yeah. I think he likes you." Skywarp wiggled his optic ridges.  
        "Silence fool." Starscream pushed Skywarp away.  
A small smile played on his faceplate as he watched this Megatronus battle his foe. Now this was a mech with skill! He was fierce and strong but, still out witted the other mech.  Now this was excitement he could agree on. Megatronus bested his opponent and Starscream would never admit to his excited jump and cheer. The crowd all stood and clapped hollering and hooting as loud as their voice boxes would allow. Very few bots booed for Megatronus and even if they did they were mere blips compared to the roar of the fans. Megatronus waved as he left the arena but, not before giving Starscream a final smile.  
   
        Starscream began going to every fight that had Megatronus after that. Megatronus always expected him and gave him the same charming smile. Starscream could not deny he was falling helm over heels for this mech. Grounder or not he wanted Megatronus. Frag those ditzy, ego inflated, too big or too small seekers. After his fifth time watching Megatronus fight he stayed. Bots cleared out and most went to their favourite warrior to have a chat. Most of the stadiums occupants surrounded Megatronus. Starscream could have waited but the crowd was far too big. He waited a few kliks to see if they would dissipate. The crowd barely moved so Starscream sighed and quickly left.  
   
        "Wham! Pow! I mean that was intense! Don't you think Screamy?" Skywarp chatted about the latest fight.  
        "He doesn't care about all that scrap he just likes his warrior." Thundercracker smirked.  
Starscream shot them both a flat look before continuing the walk. He would have preferred to fly but his trine mates wanted to walk. It was relaxing at first but once they started talking about their favourite warriors Starscream wanted this little trip to be over. He sighed and began walking ahead of them. He didn't watch where he was going and ended up crashing into something. Starscream stumbled back and almost fell over. His servo was grabbed and someone steadied him by supporting his back.  
        "Are you alright?" A deep voice asked.  
Starscream's optics slowly flashed across silver armour before locking on blue optics. His wings fluttered as he recognized the mech who had caught him.  
        "I-I'm fine, thank you." Starscream collected his bearings.  
Megatronus helped him right himself before flashing him that repetitive smile. Starscream tried to control himself as he felt his faceplate heat up and no doubt taking on a blue tint.  
        "I am Megatronus, and you are?" Oh Starscream already knew who he was.  
        "I am Starscream, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Starscream gave a small smile.  
        "Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Megatronus leaned down and kissed his servo.  
Starscream had to send an override code as his fans threatened to kick on. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his faceplate. Megatronus looked away from him prompting him to turn around. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood a far foot away from them giggling like femmes. Starscream rolled his optics at them before sighing.  
        "This is Thundercracker and Skywarp. My trine mates." Starscream introduced. "Mechs, this is Megatronus."  
        "Oh please call me Megatron." He told Starscream.  
He nodded before glaring at the two seekers. They huffed and transformed getting out of the way. Starscream was satisfied and brought attention back to the dashing mech who was watching the two seekers leave.  
        "What alt mode do you have?" Starscream asked as he followed the grey mechs gaze.  
        "I possess an airborne alt mode but, I am no seeker." He returned his interest to the lone seeker.  
Starscream's wings fluttered excitedly at that knowledge. Oh yes he wanted this mech as his mate. He quickly and skillfully picked up a conversation. By the end of the week they were both great friends.  
   
        A few months after their first encounter the two mechs sat in Starscream's quarters. Megatron handed Starscream a box without saying a word. Starscream raised an optic ridge before slowly opening it. Buffing supplies, wax, joint lubricants and other pampering items lay nestled in the box.  
        "Thank you. What are these for?" Starscream tilted his head as he pulled each item out.  
        "They are...Courting gifts." Megatron blushed slightly.  
        "Courting gifts? You want to court me?" Starscream asked in disbelief.  
        "Yes." Megatron grunted and chewed on his bottom lip.  
        "I-well I have to say I'm surprised. I thought you were interested in Orion." Starscream held the gift to his chassis.  
        "Orion is a good friend but," Megatron studied the seeker. "I've been infatuated with you from the beginning."  
        "As was I." Starscream mumbled.  
They locked optics and Starscream slowly leaned in. Megatron grabbed his chin and connected their lips. They separated and Starscream grabbed the gifts. He pulled out a buffing tool before smirking and starting to buff Megatron.  
        "I uh what are you doing? These are for you." Megatron gently stopped him.  
        "I accept your courting gifts but I think you are in more need of pampering than I at the moment." He continued.  
Megatron stopped himself from objecting and pulled out the wax instead.  
        "May I?" He asked gesturing to Starscream’s wings.  
The seeker smiled and nodded letting out a gentle hum as his wings were treated with care. Yes this is just how he hoped it would be.  
   
   
        Starscream was honored to be chosen as SIC during the uprising. It wasn't much of a surprise though due to his mate being the leader of the revolution. The freedom was amazing, the love he received from his loyalty and of course Orion was now out of the picture. But politics soon became war, freedom became fighting and decisions became harder. They were both stressed which can be a dire ingredient in the concoction of relationships. Love and loyalty slowly dwindled. Starscream began craving leadership once again and being SIC was no longer satisfying. He begun to despise the mech he called a mate. But then his wish was granted. He assumed power over the Decepticons for three years and once that was taken away he wanted it back. He wanted it more then he wanted his Megatronus.


	2. Chapter 2

        Megatron looked around the room and nodded slowly. No longer having an army at his disposal proved to be distasteful but, the former warlord was far from helpless. He had already found a base off Cybertron and finished making it hospitable. Now one final dilemma was what stopped him from being able to live in peace. His rush to get off of Cybertron proved to be considerably rash and he had forgotten to collect energon. He could request access to a source from Cybertron but, it was unlikely the Autobots would want to hear from him. Fortunately it had only been a few days and Cybertron was far from rebuilt. He could easily maneuver covertly and collect supplies. He decides it's the best course of action lest he starve to death and travels to Cybertron undetected. He doesn't bother looking for old energon veins in hope he'll discover some. He heads straight to one of Shockwave's hidden bases and silently thanks the cybernetic cyclops. The base was well equipt and filled with Decepticon engineering prototypes. There was more energon than a single mech needed and —he could almost kiss Shockwave right now— there was also a Spacebridge. Megatron set the coordinates to his base and was pleased the machine —though a bit rusty— worked. For one final test he grabbed one of the unfinished prototypes and threw it through the vortex. When the sound of metal hitting a wall reached his audios he smirked to himself and proceeded to transport the energon. There was enough to stabilize a whole army for months. It took a while but, finally Megatron had the energon in his own domain. He erased his location from the bridges database and left Shockwave's lab. He didn't know what had become of his scientist, his medic, or third in command, or even his second in command. All he knew was he was alone and they most likely were as well. He decided to explore Cybertron a bit while he was still undiscovered. He would stay away from any Autobot cities but, visiting his old throne couldn't hurt.   
  
        Megatron stopped flying and quickly transformed. It seemed Dark Mount was no longer his and instead were ruled by the Predacons. With a heavy spark as he realized everything was changing without him—he quickly left the Predacon territory. He decided to walk and sighed as he began to contemplate. While his thoughts were occupied he did didn't notice the obstacle hindering his path. He realized to late as he tripped over a mangled and energon covered frame. He quickly got up and turned around. There lay the limp seeker he had once adored. Starscream's wings had been ripped off and he clutched them in his servos. His frame was covered in scratches, dents, energon and claw marks. Megatron was almost sure he was dead if it wasn't for the slight pained twitch and quiet internals weakly trying to keep him online. This sight wasn't uncommon and Megatron felt a pang of guilt. His troubles in the pits of Kaon and as a miner couldn't compare to what he had put the mech he had loved through; not even his time under Unicron's control. Megatron sighed and with the greatest care he had given in years— he gently lifted the battered frame. Starscream's vocalizer could only emit a soft pained whine.  
        "It's alright. I promise I will repent for my sins and fix you." Megatron headed back to the Spacebridge.  
  
        Starscream's optics onlined and frantically looked around the room. His intakes hitched as he realized he was still alive and was  susceptible to more torture. All he could do was bring his servos to his face and start weeping—bracing himself. His spark nearly stopped when he felt a gentle servo on his wrist.   
        "Starscream it's alright." He heard Megatron's voice.  
Panic filled him and he began struggling away. He nearly fell off of the berth but, his former lord caught him before he could damage himself further.  
        "Starscream calm down!" The larger mech clutched him to his chest.  
        "L-lord Megatron..." Starscream stammered.  
        "Don't call me that," Megatron sat on the floor with him. "You're going to open your wounds. Calm down."  
He stayed frozen as the former warlord kept him on his lap. His hold was protective but, Starscream could get away if he wished. He began shaking uncontrollably and Megatron began rubbing up his back strut gently— not daring to touch his reattached wings without his permission. He just wanted some friendly contact after all of these years. He cautiously stopped Megatron's servo and led it to his wing. Megatron smiled softly and gently stroked the wing in his servo. He traced the seams and welding lines he had called Knock Out to fix. He rubbed, massaged and calmed the poor broken seeker who slowly snuggled closer to him.  
        "I apologize for my past actions Starscream. I know mere words cannot make it up to you but, I promise I will do my best to fix everything." He assured. "Please give me a chance."  
        "...Alright." Starscream mumbled as the tension left his frame.  
He felt his spark call out to it's mate who was finally showing affection again. He would not forgive Megatron so easily but, he wanted things back to how they used to be. He wanted the love and affection again. So he slowly sat up and gave a gentle kiss to his lovers chin.  
  
  
        Starscream's confidence began to rise and after a few months they were making plans together. Past wounds still scarred but, they were doing their best. Starscream revealed the location of both halves of the Harbinger and they rebuilt the ship. They collected Energon and traveled the galaxy together as rogue lovers. They no longer lusted for power only for the love and affection of each other. And hopefully one day; of a family.  
  



End file.
